1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a blank arranged for forming therefrom an organic light emitting device, the organic light emitting device having a light emitting area, the method comprising at least the following steps:
providing a substrate;
forming parallel anode lines which extend in a first direction; forming contacts which are connected anode lines and which are arranged for contacting cathode lines;
forming cathode separators which extend in a second direction crossing the first direction.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a method is known and the blank provided therewith can be provided with light emitting material after which the light emitting area is covered either with a cover comprising a getter or with a encapsulating layer system.
Especially when using an encapsulating layer system for closing off the light emitting area from the environment, it has been established that leakage occurs because of an insufficient quality of the encapsulating layer system. Further investigation of the reasons for the insufficient quality has revealed that the edges of the contacts are irregular and that at edges of a photoresist layer in which a bank structure comprising pixel compartments is formed, holes are present which cannot effectively be covered by the encapsulating layer system. The further investigation also revealed that the ingress of moisture and oxygen is strongest from the second sides and almost absent from the first sides.